Lucy and the futas
by GreyzaNalu4-ever
Summary: this is basically my first fan made fiction i started it for fun and intend to continue it and make more P.S I don't own fairy tail or it's characters P.P.S.S the part that was at the beginning is now a new story labeled something for ya
1. Chapter 1

Erza looked up Lucy was straddling her hips Lucy Heartfilia her arch rival and former partner erza clenched her teeth "what the hell are you doing here?" She spat Lucy slapped her Erza looked back at her but focused on the ceiling "did you…" "Kidnap you? Yes I did" Lucy purred Erza noticed her lingerie attire and that face that she herself was only wearing lacy underclothes "what are you planning?" "Nothing would you like some campaign?" Erza tried to move her arms to smack Lucy across the face but they were chained down Lucy now held two glasses she set one down "you know erza why I've hunted you for years?" Erzas eyes glowed red "for my fangs?" She seethed and growled the chains creaked against her strain Lucy shook her head "I realized that after a while my….attraction to you wasn't just one of hunter to pray it was…..Well different" erza glared at her with red eyes "oh don't look at me like that Titania it makes me sad" Lucy said she drank some of her campaign and leaned over she gave erza a kiss sharing the drink Erza felt the warm liquid slide easily down her throat and her cheeks turned red "I-is this a trick?" "No trick I'm serious" erza struggled again "it's no use those chains are strong enough to hold back blue whales" Lucy said "and they can withstand a nuclear bomb" she added Erza relaxed and again noticed Lucy's attire she put the extra glass down and leaned over again now lying next to erza and had a leg resting on her thigh while running her finger up and down Erzas body Erza herself remained stoic not making a sound ore moving a muscle "you know erza I'll only treat you like a prisoner if you act like one" erza didn't respond "I've been waiting for my men to catch you….You just don't get how many nights I spent crying out your name I need you Erzas scarlet I need you inside me now I know what you did and about your curse/gift from that wizard" erza looked at her and her eyes turned red "try me" she said baring her fangs Lucy sighed she rubbed Erzas jaw and leaned forward to kiss her Erzas jaw softened and she melted into the kiss Lucy put her tongue in Erzas mouth and Licked her teeth coaxing her own tongue to come play erza kissed back fiercely pursing her lips around Lucy's tongue causing her to moan Lucy pulled back and they both took a big breath in a while ago she'd started fidgeting now it was worse she rubbed her tights together and Kissed Erza again more intensely this time and Erza returned it with just as much ferocity Lucy got on her hands and knees not breaking the lip lock and went back to straddling Erzas hips she scooted back a lot and pulled a knife she hooked it under Erzas underwear 'sorry with the cuffs all I can do is cut you out of your clothes" Erza shook her head "stop what are you doing?" "Getting what I want!" Lucy said and cut she leaned down and Licked over Erzas center she licked her clit causing Erza to moan "d-don't" erza said Lucy shook her head "don't you like it?" Lucy asked and stuck two fingers in Erza screamed and she stopped "what the hell is wrong with you!" Erza shouted Lucy looked at her fingers "you were dry" "yeah I was dry you bitch because I didn't like it!" Erza shouted at her she struggled with the chains Lucy frowned she got up and left the room

3 days later

Erza looked around the room she'd just woken up the door opened and Lucy walked in wearing the same thing she was last time Erza had seen her she rolled her eyes Lucy climbed on the bed and hugged her around the torso nuzzling into her side Erza would have fought back but it'd been three days since she last ate or drank anything she didn't have any strength left Lucy looked up at her and tugged on the chains herself they lengthened and now erza could sit up fully she stared at the girl in front of her "what's this?" "I told you don't act like a prisoner and I won't treat you like one" Erza crossed her arms hearing the chains clink Lucy looked her up and down and for the first time Erza felt uncomfortable about the way her body looked it was like Lucy was going to attack and ravage her at any time "hell she already tried" Erza muttered to herself Lucy blinked she'd been staring but couldn't help it erza was the most magnificent person she'd ever seen she was beautiful strong talented all she wanted was for erza to one day get a hold of her and ravage her for information just thinking about it made Lucy hot she stood up and put a tray down that Erza hadn't seen before she tilted her head on the tray were various different types of meats and a mug of beer next to it Lucy put her arms behind her back "I uhhh want to apologize for hurting you so I brought you food" "to apologize!" Erza shouted "you left me in here for four days!" She added on the end Lucy sighed "I know I wanted to give you a little time too…." "To what" erza seethed her eyes turned red Lucy leaned forward "it accurse to me that foreplay is a necessity especially if you're going to be difficult about this" Lucy waved her hand and the chains constricted making her lay back down she moved the tray and leaned over Erzas body and messaged her boobs erza growled but Lucy's hands came up and pinched her nipples Erzas back arched slightly and her face was dusted with blush Lucy leaned over and kissed her again while grinding against her Lucy kissed her deeply caressing Erzas cheek with her hand and Erza moaned "you don't want this" she said Lucy kissed her neck "no I do trust me" "n-no I'm not me when I…" Erza shouted and tilted her head back Lucy's hand traveled down her body and this time she could feel erza flowing "your into it" Lucy said Erza shook her head " hurry g-get out" Erzas eyes glowed and fangs sank out Lucy made a soft noise "I love the animal side of you" "n-no!" Erza sat up the chains snapped easily Lucy looked at her "w-what!" Lucy shouted Erza grabbed her head and Pushed it down Lucy was now on all fours in front of Erzas cock Erza pinched her nose and shoved into her mouth Dragging Lucy's head up and down her Erza moaned and thruster up into her mouth Lucy's cheeks swelled and she swallowed hard Erza arched her back and her fangs glistened Lucy looked up at her "erza?" Lucy asked softly Erza grabbed her torso and pushed Lucy over and pushed into her Lucy shouted gripping the sheets while Erza started moving "no don't move it hurts!" Lucy felt blood run down her leg Erza pulled her up and Kissed her roughly while Moving more now all you could hear were Lucy's screams and the sound of her shackles clinking Erza thrusted up hard her fangs sank into Lucy's shoulder and she sucked gently closing her eyes "erza you so deep it feels like your kissing my womb" erza opened her red eyes and toppled Lucy over speeding up Lucy looked down at her hips mashing down between her legs and moaned "oh god yes!" She shouted arching her back Erza gripped her hair and kissed her roughly again circling her hips "erza you're stirring up my insides it feels to good! Don't stop!" erza grunted she moved faster deeper and Lucy felt her pierce the threshold to her womb "I'm going to violate your deepest places and put my seed deep inside you!" Erza shouted she didn't sound like she did before, Erza gripped both of Lucy's legs and lifted them to her shoulder going even deeper Lucy shouted "it's like you're in my stomach I can feel you all the way up here" Lucy said putting a hand on her stomach she felt a bump moving and shouted Erza pushed in deep and Came Lucy shouted loudly and came hard erza lifted her wrist to her mouth and sniffed partaking of her blood and sucking hard Lucy sighed and laughed "I guess a vampire is only interested in the pleasure of the flesh food and sleep" she said Erzas hair turned red and her eyes faded brown she licked the bite mark on Lucy's wrist and sighed letting Lucy's legs drop "was that as good for me as it was for you?" Lucy asked erza shook her head "it wasn't" she said coldly and pulled out despite herself she was still hard she moved her feet but the chains wouldn't break now she sighed and looked at Lucy who was out of breath and leaking cum "I warned you" she said Lucy nodded "yes you did"

Erza tried to move her arms same result as the other 150 times she tried it a clink and no more than an inch off the mattress she was beginning to get bored when the door opened Lucy walked in with a file suddenly the chains had more clearance and Erza sat up "let me go we fucked it's over" "not quite we didn't fuck I did some research your little split personality happens to all vampires whatever that was it wasn't you and it raped me!" "You were going to rape me" Erza shouted Lucy crossed her arms "that's different you have a cock" Erza rolled her eyes "so what if it wasn't me it was my body" "but she didn't look sound or talk like you so it's not you but not to worry while doing my research I found about all your sensitive places" Lucy said walking towards her Erza back up against the headboard and Lucy came close her hand went between Erzas legs and she groped her cock over her jeans Erza groaned and Lucy leaned forward biting her ear "most vampires don't have pierced ears because their ears are extra sensitive to touch and sound" Lucy said biting gently Erza practically lost it she wrapped her arms around Lucy tightly and shouted Lucy grinned and moved her other hand up to Erzas jaw and messaged it Erzas fangs sank out and she licked them "these bad boys get coated in very powerful venom when your aroused it's also very expensive so I'll be collecting that if you don't mind" Erza looked away from her and Lucy captured her other ear in between her teeth "and you need to release sperm at least 5 times a month so once a week" "need is a strong word" erza said "yeah more like forced or else you get grouchy and I'd hate that" Lucy said kissing down erzas body and lifted her shirt "okay wait!" Lucy came back up "what I thought you liked it this time?" Erzas hand came up and Lucy winched she closed her eyes and prepared for a punch but instead felt hands on her shoulder erza pushed her back "just wait number one it's not five it's 3 number two it's dangerous for you to be that source of release" "what do you mean?" "You remember what happen last time?" Lucy nodded "yes" "that's going to happen every time" "I don't care it just means I get to keep you longer!" Lucy said hugging her Erza felt her hand sliding down her body and grabbed it "you just don't get it do you!" She shouted "you have to let me go I was on my way somewhere when your stupid agents drugged me" "do you have some places to go?" "I do!" "Sorry but if I let you leave you'll never come back" "please why are you holding me here we hate each other we've been fighting for years why not just kill me?" "Because killing you would be such a waste I'd rather keep you alive and have you all to myself" Lucy licked her ear again Erzas whole body shivered and her eyes turned red Lucy screamed

Erza walk slowly chains clinked she walked up onto a stage and sat in the plush chair that was there people cheered and hoped and a man walked up "nobody touches she's worth over 7 billion dollars!" He shouted Lucy walked over to her and sat on the opposite end of the couch Erza growled at her "what is this?" she said "a simulation you love exhibition don't you?" "No I don't get me out of here" Lucy sighed when somebody got up on the stage the man walked over and kicked him in the face knocking him off "700 thousand dollars if you want to touch!" The same man got up but this time when he was going to be kicked he grabbed the foot and tossed him "my lady perhaps you should abandon this project" she said taking off a mask Lucy sighed "the project is running fine" the woman pointed "then why is she sleeping?" Lucy looked over at erza and seen that she was lying down "hold on she just slept a full 8 hours" Lucy leaned over "she's hot weird" "uhh ma'am maybe you shouldn't get to close I hear sick vampires are very violent" "sick vampires get sick?" Lucy asked the woman nodded "oh yes very often actually their susceptible to monster illnesses" "monster illnesses bring me more books I need to read up on that for now can you call a doctor?" "Sure" the woman lifted her hand and pressed a couple buttons on a remote and they were in a study Lucy stood up and Put erzas legs on the couch helping her lay down gently and put a blanket over her "please call one quickly Maka I don't want anything to happen to her" "of course" she said leaving Lucy looked around and pulled a book off the shelf's "man why don't I just Google this stuff"

The doctor opened erzas mouth and felt the tips of her fangs "ohhh" she said and looked at the bottom ones too she opened erzas eyes and looked into them too "Interesting" she looked inside Erzas ears very carefully and put a stethoscope on her back "breathe in please" she said and moved it around she felt around Erzas stomach hit her knees had her walk around everything "alright dear you can lay down now" she said wrapping a blanket around her and sat down Lucy walked around outside she was nervous when the door opened she practically felt her heart leap into her throat "come on in I'm done" Lucy came in erza was still lying on the couch "I thought you were going to fix her" Lucy said "well…Come sit down" Lucy sat across from the doctor at a small coffee table "there are a couple issues one her venom sacs are full you'll have to drain them another thing you're aware of the three times a month thing right?" Lucy nodded "well than you'll also have to do that, don't worry I'm almost done she's suffering from with drawl" "from what?" Lucy asked "well she's a vampire I trust you've been giving her blood I'd up the dosage since she's an alpha and give her lots more exercise of course that will increase the amount and consistency of her cum so be aware of that" "o-okay" Lucy said she started writing all this down "and about her fever faintness upon standing and nausea" "nausea? Never mind what should I do?" "It's a rare ear infection only vampires are susceptible to so I'll give you some cream for the redness and pain" "pain?" "You're not very intuitive are you?" "Well I mean she doesn't tell me about these things" "I could tell simply when I walked in she was in pain can't you?" "N-no" the doctor stood up "perhaps you should spend a little more time getting to know her she doesn't trust you very much I can tell anyway the issue you have with the cream is it needs to be directly applied" "l-like directly I thought you said it was an ear infection" "it is here you go" the doctor gave her a bottle Lucy opened it and there was a cone shape under it "put that in her ear and squeezed twice the medicine is automatically regulated so it won't allow anymore that twice a day good luck" she said patting Lucy's shoulder and walked out Lucy looked at the list of issues and then at erza "so you really weren't happy why didn't you tell me about any of this?" She asked Erza looked at her and rolled her eyes "don't give me that, look the doctor left a kit to drain your venom sacs where are they?" Erza clamped her mouth shut and Lucy crossed her arms "don't be difficult I'm trying to help you" "help me? Help me! You did this to me! If I was on my own this would have never happened!" erza shouted Lucy frowned "I'm sorry alright but I'll take care of it now where your venom sacs are?" Erza opened her mouth and Lucy seen her fangs glistening Lucy touched them and discovered they were wet she let the liquid drip to the wood and it burned through it like acid "venom so that's what these are for" Lucy said she put something like a mouth guard over each fang and turned on a machine "did I do it right?" Lucy asked Erza nodded she couldn't close her mouth at the moment "okay while that's happening I'm goanna need to put this medicine in your ears" erza shook her head "no way" she tried to say though it came out more like a gurgled Lucy turned off the machine and lifted a container full of cloudy liquid "is this your venom?" Erza rubbed her jaw and nodded Lucy put the container on her desk and lifted the bottle full of cream "come on it'll help" "no way I'm letting you anywhere near my ears" "oh come on I have to drain your semen later too so your ears should be just fine" "hell no!" Lucy sighed "I don't want to have to sedate you for this but this ear infection could kill you!" "I don't care" "I don't have enough money to have the doctor come out twice a day to give you the medicine everyday" "well think of something because you're not getting any ware near me" erza said Lucy sighed and pulled out her phone "you're a very difficult vampire to work with but so cute at the same time!" Lucy said patting her head and erza sighed "yes hello can I have a listing of in house care takers and or doctors? Yes I'll hold" "what do you think you're doing?" "Well I barely know what I'm doing hell I didn't even know you had venom sacs! So I'm calling somebody to teach me how to take care of you" she said erza sat back on the couch "well for starters I have more venom than that a lot more" Lucy smiled "okay"

"hold still okay" Lucy said Erza nodded and could feel that cone coming closer to her ear it went in and something cold came out the tip she shivered and again in her other ear "alright Miss erza that's it for today I've drained your venom and given you your medicine how do you feel?" "better" "good I'm glad you didn't bite me this time" Maka said erza scratched her head "sorry about that" "I-it's alright" Lucy hugged erza tightly "are you hungry now because if not we can go back to the entertainment room" erza nodded and hopped off the counter Maka handed Lucy 3 containers of cloudy liquid "man you sure do have a lot of venom Erza" "you know my lady you could sell this stuff for billions of dollars" "really I think it's just a good way to lose weight this stuff burns everything including fat" "really?" Maka asked Lucy gave her one container "sure try it if you like not that you need it so don't drink too much" Maka nodded "sure" she said looking at it and Lucy left "you sure do make a lot of venom have you ever considered selling it?" "Well what's it worth?" Erza asked Lucy shrugged "lot of money according to Maka anyway" "come on let's go take care of that last thing"

Erza pulled duel swords and front flipped she stabbed a man and hit another with the hilt of her sword she used her blade to smack one and swept his feet she blocked a sword and kicked them back then she dropped the swords and went hand to hand she grabbed a woman by her belt and picked her up slamming her on her shoulders hearing a satisfying crack and Kicked a man between the legs she back flipped and kicked three people in one swift movement then hooked her leg over one's head dragging them to the ground another she bit and drained every last drop of blood he had and let out a triumphant roar Erza sighed and the bodies disappeared do sis her swords Lucy came in with a towel "do you want to go for another round? Or just go home?" "Another round" "this is your fifth" she said wiping Erzas face Erza smiled "it makes me happy this time I want a mace" "whatever you want

Erza groaned Lucy smiled and pumped her shaft she teased the tip and kissed her ear biting and licking gently "you goanna cum your penis is all twitchy it feels like your goanna cum" Lucy said Erza moaned and tilted her head back Erza kissed her neck and continued down her body she Licked the side of Erzas cock and sucked on it she first Licked the tip teasing the whole that was there and licked it Erza arched her back Lucy enveloped Erzas dick in her mouth and took her deep into her throat she started humming sending pleasurable vibrations down her shaft erza shivered and Lucy started bobbing her head and Erza moaned "L-Lucy bend over" Lucy looked up at her Erza turned her around Lucy looked behind her "erza wait I've never had anything up their!" Lucy shouted Erza Pushed into her asshole and Lucy shouted Erza leaned over her back and kissed her neck "it'll feel better in a minuet" she whispered and started moving Lucy screamed with pleasure "oh god don't stop….Faster!" Erza moved faster her teeth grew sharp and her hair turned white she blinked and her eyes were red she thrusted harder and Lucy shouted in ecstasy and went rigid Erza moaned and creampied her ass Lucy laid there out of breath Erza pulled out

"no not now not ever" Erza said Lucy sighed "I've made a huge business off of selling your venom but you're not reproducing it fast enough why don't you want me to get another vampire?" Erza shook her head "because I'm your vampire" "the other vampire wouldn't get more attention than you I promise you'd always be my favorite" Lucy said tickling Erzas chin Erza frowned and slapped her hand "erza don't be so mad I still love you" Lucy said and softly stroked Erzas ears she put Erzas bangs behind her ear and lifted her chin Erza crossed her arms and glared "give me a smile please Erza bared her fangs "erza that's not a smile…You'll understand eventually" Lucy said and kissed her cheek "don't you want to meet her?" "You got a girl!" "Erza do you know how much boys cost why are they more than girls it should be the other way around!" she said erza frowned "I don't know why don't' you ask your new vampire!" Erza shouted and went into her room Lucy fallowed her "erza are you seriously going to make a big deal out of this?" Before Lucy walked in Erza slammed the door and Lucy frowned "Erza open the door don't be this way" "I'm not coming out until you drop that other vampire!" "I have to go pick her up when I come back I'll handle some things with you" erza opened the door "I don't want you to touch me anymore" Erza spat Lucy sighed "your just saying that I'll be back alright"

Lucy grumbled and walked over to two guys standing by an 18 wheeler she stopped and tossed them a brief case "where's my alpha female?" one of the guys opened the case and nodded to the other he went to the semi and opened a girl stepped out she had white hair and blue eyes "hey what the hell is this? She's not an alpha" Lucy said the guy smiled "Mac get moving!" They pushed the girl out and hoped in the back driving off Lucy frowned and went to help her "you okay?" She didn't respond and Looked towards Lucy her blue eyes glowed and turned brown then her hair faded a nutty brown too Lucy nodded she realized she had to look up to meet the woman's eyes she gulped unlike erza she now realized this vampire was…Mature" her glare was even more piercing than erzas Lucy took off her hand cuffs and the girl rubbed her wrists "so what's your name?" "Why do you care?" The girl said frowning Lucy sighed "well fallow me then by the way I know what an alpha looks like and you…" "Aren't it? Your right I'm an omega something much stronger" "S-Stronger? Does that mean you make more venom?" "No" the girl said plainly "I have a feeling theirs no difference in that from alpha to omega" "you'd be right" the girl muttered Lucy opened the door "I've got a doctor has to examine you first and we won't start draining your venom for a month I have a new policy now that I've got more than one if you're not happy we can't drain I think that's the secret for it being so potent" the girl nodded "sure" "I'd really like to know your name though" "what do you want my name to be?" The girl asked Lucy opened the door to the study and erza looked up "Mirajane?" "Erza?" Lucy face palmed "goddam it Erza what did I say about eating on that couch it's Italian leather and it's white!" Erza sank down to the ground and continued her sandwich there "erza are you still mad?" Erza looked up at her with red eyes and growled Mirajane rolled her eyes "what are you some type of pet?" She said Erza looked at her "no I made this sandwich I'd like to see a pet do that" Mira walked over and took it "now it's my sandwich" she said and sat down Erza growled "of all the vampires you had to get her? She's not even an alpha!" Erza said Lucy smiled "does this mean you're not mad?" Mirajane took a bite of the sandwich and erza laughed "just wait until you figure out she can't produce venom" Mira's eyes widened and she smacked the back of erzas head "shut up twerp" she said Lucy frowned "what happened why can't you make venom?" Lucy asked "she's too old!" Erza shouted Mira slapped her again "no I'm not it's because well….it just stopped" Mirajane said Lucy frowned "maybe the doctor can explain it" she said Erza coughed and took back the remains of her sandwich and ate them Mira leaned back against the couch "come on both of you Erza needs a checkup too" Lucy said

"My, My looks like your collection is growing" Maka said Lucy nodded "erzas here for her weekly and I just want to make sure Mirajane's okay before we star draining her venom also she can't make venom according to Erza that is" Maka looked at Mirajane and smiled "alright well can I take a look at your fangs?" Mira looked at her and frowned but opened her mouth "oh wow….Holy shit!" Maka stepped back Mira closed her mouth "Lucy you didn't tell me you had an omega I was expecting another alpha" "why is there something wrong?" "Well you'll probably want to see a specialist from now on at least for this one Mirajane was it?" Mira nodded "rare" Maka said and admired her "how much did you pay for an omega I heard there was only a couple left maybe like 1 or 2 dozen she must have cost a fortune" "not really people I bought her from didn't know her value" Lucy said Mira sighed and Erza snickered "so you got caught?" Erza asked Mirajane crossed her arms but then smirked "how'd she get you exactly" Erza glared "I ran for 5 years" "but you got caught" Mira said erza growled "watch yourself Erza I'm afraid she's got way more fire power" Maka said and reached out "may I" Mira lifted her hand and Maka gripped it "some of the differences from alpha to omega are claws" Maka said and Mira's nails grew long and sharp their going to need maintenance every once in a while kind of like a dogs you don't want them to grow to long" Mira smiled and erza growled "claws?" She said "claws are a gene not all omegas have them not all alphas have them but some" Erza said and her nails grew long "do" she muttered "and they don't grow any longer if you cut them it's like declawing her" she said Maka shrugged "this is why I suggest an expert" she said Lucy frowned "how much is that goanna cost?" "You're in luck I know a person I'll be sure to call but…." "But what?" "This person is very….Excited about…Monsters in general" "well that's perfect bring her over thank you for your help Maka"

Lucy covered her ears the person in front of her was going crazy she clapped "oh my, gosh! I just love vampire!" She shouted and ran over to erza ruffling her hair and scratched her chin then tugged her ear Erzas eyes turned red and she went rigid falling over Mira took a step back the girl looked at her "oh my gosh an omega!" She shouted Mira's eyes turned blue the girl tickled her stomach and rubbed her shoulders and then pulled both of her ears she went rigid and fell over too Lucy's jaw dropped "W-What did you do to them!" "Nothing you don't know about that?" Maka gripped the girls arms "whoa Wendy calm down you can't get all grabby with other peoples vampires" Lucy fell to her knees "Erza! Mirajane what did you do?" "Nothing Lucy it's kind of like a pressure point their senses were just overwhelmed it's fine okay" Lucy stroked Erzas hair she was still breathing and her Pupils were all white "sorry it's okay I thought you knew about that" Wendy said Maka sighed "Lucy it's fine alright look" Erza pupils returned and she sat up shaking and hugged Lucy "what the hell was that?" "It was the over under point" Mirajane said sitting up "if you stimulate any part of the body maybe scratching tickling in two different spots with two different sensations then pull the ears sometimes it overloads your head and makes you pass out" Mirajane said "I don't understand how this human knows about it" "I own a couple vampires myself!" Wendy said "but I don't have anything as rare as an omega!" Mirajane stepped behind Lucy "I don't know if I trust this girl" "Mirajane she's a professional though that was a little uncalled for just let her give you a check-up" "she might check up something else if you know what I mean" "come on she's not that bad just give her a chance" Mira breathed out "alright" Wendy nodded and they all went into the office "Fangs are fangtastic she's the perfect weight for her size and type could use a bit more muscle but it's fine Eyes aren't glossy that's good her venom is a little thin I think it's because she hasn't been making it for a couple years i suggest more exercise to help ramp up production and last thing to check is the undercarriage" Mira jumped "hold on you don't have to check that I'm fine promise" she said Wendy arched an eyebrow "it'll be fine promise I'll be gentle" she said and reached in Mira grabbed her wrist but a little too late and jumped Wendy's eyes widened "wow…That's b-big" Lucy arched an eyebrow "what is? Mira moved her hand "okay you checked its fine thank you miss molester" Mira said and hopped down "shy, are we?" Wendy said and put on a glove "then your goanna hate this" Lucy put her hands up "hold on I'll do that part myself just I'll pay you and you can" "I was just going to check her venom sacs their inflamed geese you people are crazy" Wendy said and Lucy moved "open" she said Mirajane opened her mouth and Wendy touched her fangs they weren't glistening like Erzas do she felt around her jaw and frowned "well the good news is it's just scarring have you been hit in the jaw at all or burned or…." "When I was a kid our house burned down a rafter fell and smacked me through a window I broke my jaw" Mira said Wendy hugged her "oh an omega with a tortured past I'll pay you thousands for her she can't make much venom anymore so she's useless to you!" Wendy said looking at Lucy "oh please I'll take really good care of her" Mirajane looked at Lucy and shook her head Lucy sighed "sorry I'll uhh use her for something else look I'm sorry but I can't give her to you" Lucy said "it's not giving it's investing look I've got 5 vampires she'll feel right at home with them I've never had an omega but I am an expert on vampire behavior and health I'm fully equipped to handle and take care of this omega" Lucy shook her head "she's not for sale" "I'll triple what you paid for her! No quadruple it!" "Not for sale!" Lucy shouted "Just go thank you for your help but she's not for you to have" Lucy said and pulled Mirajane over to her Wendy frowned "fine" she said and left Erza growled she stood up and left too Lucy sighed and Mira hugged her "thank you that chick is crazy who knows what she was goanna do to me" "well your welcome to stay here maybe you'll start making venom again who knows in the mean time I'll have to get another vampire

"okay girls this is Cana" "hi" the girl standing next to her said Maka smiled when she looked back Mirajane was still reading and Erza continued punching her punching bag Cana looked at her "I'll have Maka come by for a checkup" you two be nice especially you Erza" Erza glared with red eyes and Punched the bag so hard the chains broke and it exploded Maka frowned "HEY Come here now!" She shouted Erza marched over and Maka dragged her into the side room

"Were you being so mean because I haven't done this for a while?" Lucy asked kissing Erzas neck erza arched her back and Lucy nibbled the top of her ear she heard a groan and smiled "what do you want me to do?" Lucy whispered and Erzas teeth grew sharp she sat up and pushed her "D-Don't touch me you've touched Mirajane with that hand haven't you!" "Erza no I've only touched you I promise" Erza frowned and backed up "erza are you jealous?" Lucy asked and Erza looked away Lucy came forward and kissed her cheek "what's wrong" Lucy asked softly erza looked away from her "look at me" Lucy said softly and turned erzas chin back at her "look at me" she said again Erza glared with red eyes erza frowned "yes alright I'm jealous" "you don't have to be I promise you that I only drain you this way" erza nodded "okay" she said softly and Lucy hugged her

"Race is ready are you?" Lucy asked Erza nodded and bent so Lucy could put her helmet on "erza be very careful okay you're my biggest asset and I bet a whole bunch on you" Erza nodded she went over to the starting line and bent she was wearing red and had a black helmet that covered her face she heard the starting gun and took off Erza darted down the track Maka looked through binoculars "she's really blazing isn't she?" Mirajane nodded and Cana clapped "good for Erza I know she really loves to run" "Yeah and hold on what just happened" "oh no folks it looks like number 6 has taken a spill the rest of them have tripped oh no this game has been batched everybody's vampires are all injured it's a bloody mess down their!" Maka dropped her binoculars Mirajane stood up "go get her" Maka said she dropped down to the ring Maka took Cana's hand "get us out of here" she said and they disappeared Erza was wheeled into the locker rooms Mira came in after her and frowned erza was covered in blood "W-What happened!?" Maka said and took one of Erzas hands "Erza!" "She's not dead" Mirajane said Lucy looked over at her and frowned "how do you know?" Erza suddenly sat up gasping she screamed Mirajane covered her ears and Cana did too Lucy hugged her "it's okay!" "No it's not your hugging my dislocated shoulder!" Erza shouted Lucy let her go Erza laid down flat and groaned Cana frowned "E-Erza what happened out their" "number 4 cheated she tripped number 6 and then I tripped I got trampled and I'm pretty sure everybody else fell after that" pretty soon a medic came in 'everybody step back!" He shouted and more people came in Lucy frowned and even more came in "tension" erza screamed but it was cut short "Clear!" Maka seen shock paddles the medic turned around "are you the owner?" "Y-Yeah" "she broke both her legs dislocated her shoulder and cracked 4 ribs singe here" he said frowning Lucy dropped to her knees and the doctor looked around "I'll come back later" he said and left Mirajane knelt "Lucy it's alright" "no it's not alright she broke both her legs!" "Lucy really Erza should be healed in a week" Cana said the doctors left erza was lying unconscious on the table they'd wheeled her in on and Cana frowned "erza are you okay?" Mira asked "she's asleep" Cana said Lucy finally stood up "alright I'm okay" "she's not dying! She's not even in pain anymore!" Mirajane shouted Lucy frowned and looked over at erza "vampires heal superfast watch!" Mira dove for Cana but Lucy grabbed her "what are you doing!" Cana backed up "Mirajane is very testy right now" Cana said and frowned Lucy walked over and gripped Erzas good hand one arm was in a sling and both her legs were in splints she frowned "your goanna be okay"

Mirajane walked out of the bathroom and zipped up her pants Maka walked out behind her and wiped her hands off "so…You uhh" "well now I know what Wendy was talking about" Maka said Mirajane face palmed "okay listen so I let you see that it was one time and it was only because I was out of pornos alright" Mira said "you don't need porn for the machine to work Mirajane" Mira gulped "don't mention that to erza ever" "oh no your mine now" Lucy said and moved Mira's hair to the side "let's go get your ear pierced" "no are you crazy!" Mira shouted Lucy smiled and reached down she grabbed Mira by the crotch and led her to the study "Lucy your goanna pierce my ears" "yeah I decided I'll use you to flaunt around you're a virgin right" "what type of virgin?" Lucy's eyes widened Mirajane shrugged "I get around" Lucy shook her head "maybe this is a bad idea after all your ears are sensitive" Mira nodded "yeah" she said standing she looked at Lucy "are you doing alright? Lucy sighed "not really Erzas legs were crushed she can walk but what if she couldn't heal?" "Then she wouldn't be a vampire" Mira said Lucy rubbed her ears "does that hurt?" "No their not that sensitive" Mirajane said and moved Makas hands "what's with the sudden interest in my ears?" Lucy sighed and got out her lap top she sat next to Mirajane and showed her pictures "these are the top vampire owners in the business they send out shiploads of venom each day and there are two three types of vampires according to humans flaunters workers and doers, I want you to be my flaunter Erza to be my doer and Cana to be a worker" "what's all that mean?" "Basically you don't have to do anything but walk around with me and look pretty" Mirajane smiled and leaned back "that I can do" "Erza would earn money a couple different way's number one the vampire races when they're not rigged number two I can still syphon her venom and number three display Doers have the best bodies and work the hardest so I bought Erza a full gym I think she's down their right now" Lucy said Mira nodded "what about Cana?" "Well it's the luxury life for her Workers have their venom drained regularly and are pampered as much as you are maybe even more considering their the heart and soul of any vampire venom company basically she's what's raking in most of the cash her and the 5 others I bought" "5 others you bought more vampires?" "Yes but they aren't allowed in the house like you guys they have their own luxury estate on the grounds with servants and trained doctors on sight it's just as nice as here but here is special just for you guy's" Lucy said Mirajane smiled and wrapped and arm around Lucy's shoulder "nice to know you're thinking about the business I know you lost a lot of money on Erzas bet" "it's not her fault speaking of let's go check on her"

Lucy walked down stairs and into the fully stocked Gym Erza was on a tread mill sprinting with it on full incline Lucy walked over and looked "only 83 miles uphill?" She said Erza looked at her and turned up the speed "103 miles uphill that's more like it don't push yourself to far but don't go easy either" Maka said and Sighed "alright Mirajane If you let me pierce your ear's I'll get you all the fancy imported blood you want for a week" "why do I need my ears pierced!" Mira asked Erza stopped her tread mill" "you're going to get Mira's ear's pierced does that mean she's your flaunter" Mirajane crossed her arms "what?" "Well didn't she tell you most flaunters have their ear's pierced with the insignia of their dealers" Lucy smiled awkwardly while Mira narrowed her eyes "fine one ear that's all you get" "yes alright let's go!" "W-wait you meant now?

Lucy rubbed Mirajane's shoulder and stroked her hair "you done crying?" "I wasn't crying" Mirajane said sniffling Lucy moved her hair and looked at the golden earing with a grin and Kissed Mira's forehead "thanks for being brave" she whispered Mira turned onto her back not meeting Lucy's gaze "ready for the other ear?" "Other ear?" "Quick!" Mirajane screamed Maka backed up "alright Lucy that's the last one" Mirajane let out a string of curses and shouted covering her ear Maka frowned "that looks like it hurt you sure she'll forgive you for this?" Lucy nodded "want to give her the numbing stuff?" Maka nodded and prepared a needle she stuck Mira's arm and soon she calmed down "you okay?" Lucy asked Mira dislodged her nails from the couch and took deep breaths she opened blue eyes and her hair rippled she turned her head so her head was resting on the least painful ear Mirajane sat up and scooted back so she was now sitting in Lucy's lap "uhh Mirajane?" Mira moved Lucy's hair "you have to get yours pierced too" she said Lucy laughed "if that's what you want"

"everybody step back" Erza shouted Mira and Lucy walked by with Cana behind her and Erza fallowed to the limo she hopped in last and sat to Lucy's right "well girls were going to meet one of the other top seller's and manufactures he's invited us to a dinner with only the best that's why I need all of you on your best got it" Mira sighed "don't have to tell me twice" she muttered Lucy looked at erza "you can't sleep with any of the vampires their am I clear?" Erza shrugged Lucy gripped her ear "I'm serious" "ouch alright you win!" Erza shouted and Lucy let her go Cana sighed "I promise to be good" "thanks Cana try not to drink too much I know you have a problem and it's bad maybe it's from neglect I don't know" Cana's jaw dropped "I-I" "You think I didn't notice my vodka slowly disappearing it's expensive and in a locked cabinet for a reason Cana" Lucy said Cana sat back in her seat and the limo stopped "welcome Lucy heartfillia Erza scarlet Mirajane stratus-heartfillia and Cana Alberon" a man said opening their door Mira arched her eyebrow at Lucy "stratus-heartfillia?" Lucy grinned awkwardly "I'm as surprised as you are I guess Flaunters take the name of the handler sorry" Mira sighed and got out "you remember the rules right?" Lucy asked Mira nodded "seen not heard not to leave yours or erzas side" "good and it's only because I don't want you to get taken Flaunters have a certain…Charm to them other handlers might try to kidnap you" Mira suddenly gripped Lucy's arm "you scared?" "Just a little" Mira muttered and went inside they went to a table with two other handlers and their three "hello Lucy glad you could make it" a man said he was in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie he had spikey raven hair and coal black eyes he smiled brightly "Greyson Fullbuster right?" Lucy asked he laughed "please call me grey I understand you brought your best of each class?" Lucy nodded "yeah" "well please come in were already showing off our doers where's yours?" Lucy gestured to Erza "might I introduce you to my Doer erza scarlet" Lucy said Erza took off her jacket and gave it to Mira she was well muscled for a girl and slender yet you could tell she was strong "perfect have her change and line up with the rest it's swim suit season!" Grey said excitedly

Erza groaned this was more of a drag than anything else she posed next to two other vampires one male and another female while the handlers admired them "Natsu certainly does have a nice form he's young but perfectly sculpted not too much muscle" "yes but Erzas got that perfect swimmers body broad shoulders and hips coke bottle figure perfectly slender yet well-muscled" "well let's not count out Lisanna she's got a gentle form nicely muscled perfect height" Lucy said grey looked at her "thank you for admiring her but she only just started my real Doer is at a race" "you have multiple?" The other woman at the table asked Grey nodded "just two at the moment I only just acquired her however Lucile your Doer seems to have a very…Pleasing form what do you feed her?" "Blood wise?" Lucy asked Grey nodded "of course there's no special vampire food is their?" Lucy shook her head "no I Give her imported blood from Germany and I make sure that it's drawn from the person when their scared I only give her that twice though because the extra adrenaline pumps her up the other times a month Erza I feed personally so I myself always eat healthy" "R-Really!" Grey shouted Lucy nodded "it's true I make sure all my vampires are comfortable enough around me to do that and that I can trust them" Lucy said grey clapped "phenomenal I have to say, before we continue I must introduce my good friend her Izumi" Lucy smiled and shook the other woman's hand "the pleasure is all mine you know they've been talking a lot about you how you're the best coming up handler there is" "oh please you make me blush….Is Natsu your doer?" Izumi nodded "this is my flaunter JT" a man with nutty brown spikey hair and slightly darker than sky blue eyes walked over and sat with Izumi "did you find it?" He nodded "it wasn't easy but I managed" Lucy smiled "I have a question have you noticed a difference in Males venom as compared to a females?" "Well… I couldn't tell you I don't own a single female" grey laughed "yes Lucy theirs a slight difference but it's not noticeable to the untrained eye Females tend to be more clear while Males tend to be more white" he said Lucy nodded "interesting I might look into getting a few males how would you girls feel about that?" Erza frowned Mira shrugged "it'd be different" she said Maka smiled small "well of course you'd have to Keep her away from any male you get" Izumi said pointing to Erza "why?" Lucy asked Grey looked Erza up and down "I can't believe you own one of those their worth more than males!" He said standing and walked over to her he opened her mouth and Lucy stood up "hey could you not be so grabby?" She asked "sorry it's just the fangs claws?" Erza looked at him and her nails grew long and sharp "an Alpha?" Erza nodded and her eyes turned Red "You have a futanari vampire!" Izumi said "and not just one but two!" Grey said pointing to Mirajane "I can see why she's your flaunter too" Izumi said Lucy looked at erza "what's a futanari vampire?" Mirajane face palmed and whispered to her Lucy blushed "t-that makes erza more expensive" "and her venom priceless" Grey said he tapped his chin "I'll give you 3.2 billion dollars for her and I'm not going any lower" he said with a smirk Lucy shook her head "erza come over here" Lucy stood and let Erza sit down first then sat in her lap "erza Mirajane and Cana aren't for sale I started my company with them so…" "4 billion!" Izumi said "I'll pay you 5!" Grey shouted Lucy shook her head "Enough Erzas not for sale in the first place I wouldn't trust her with anybody but myself "I'll trade you for JT!" Izumi said and the man next to her went rigid "don't act like that last time we went out you forgot your ascot" "that's because it made me look to preppy!" He shouted standing "you would sell me?" "No I would trade you" Izumi said JT Took a deep breath and ripped out his earing giving it to Izumi "I'm running away" he said holding his ear and turned around "Lucy you know what you're doing take me with you please" "you can't leave!" Izumi shouted "oh but you were so willing to sell me just a second ago" "cub's" Natsu said everybody looked at him it was the first and only word he'd spoken the whole time Grey grinned "Natsu so you decided to talk this time" the man nodded and erza sighed she hugged Lucy around the waist "you wouldn't sell me would you?" Lucy shook her head "did I just say no 50 times I would never even think about it" erza smiled and hugged her tighter "Please Lucy I'll give you 20% of all my sales" "no now might we please drop it Erzas special to me" Lucy said Grey sighed "I suppose well let's be on our way we have a very important lunch date he said Lucy stood up and took erzas hand "please stay close" she said softly Mirajane and Cana walked behind them "all this effort and erzas the one in danger" Cana shrugged "hey if you ask me that's a lot better" Lucy sighed she had to switch Mira out with Erza for a while because Izumi and Grey had their eye on her"

Erza shouted Lucy held up a cup "come on erza it's been 15 minutes" "sorry if I don't cum on command" Erza said Lucy sighed "I need 6 cups in the next hour and you can't even give me one!" Erza sighed "sorry I get nervous" "I might have to go ask Mirajane" Erza shook her head "no I can do it keep going" Lucy moved her hand up and down her shaft angling Erzas cock downward she groaned and Lucy smiled "yes that's one!" she said erza shook her head "why'd I agree to this" she said and gripped the sink "that's 2" erzas eyes widened and she looked down "it's faster when you're not paying attention

Mira walked into the living room Erza was sitting on the couch she came and sat next to her but erza didn't move Mira waved a hand in front of her face and Erza shook her head "your do docile what happen?" Erza sighed "so much it almost hurts" she said adjusting in her seat Mira now noticed the icepack in an awkward place "oh that whole sperm donation thing that Maka had to do she took some from you?" "6" Mirajane snickered "well she took more from you then she did from me so" Erza looked at "I'm still not done I'll see you in about an hour" Mirajane laughed and shook her head "whatever". Lucy lifted Erza's legs so that her ankles were by her head "Lucy what the hell are you doing?" "I never knew you had a vagina too!" Lucy said and Licked Erzas entrance Erza's legs wrapped around her and Lucy was slammed to the mattress Erzas eyes were red as she turned Lucy around and angled for her asshole Lucy screamed and gripped the sheets as erza stuffed her fat cock up her tight ass hole "fast today aren't we" she gasped as erza started moving and pulled Lucy up "just a little deeper" erza whispered and thrusted harder Lucy shouted and she ran her hand down the front of Lucy's body and to her crotch sticking two fingers in Lucy shouted in ecstasy and screamed when Erza came up her ass Erza bit her neck hard enough to draw blood but didn't suck instead she kissed the drops of blood away Lucy sighed and stroked Erza's member it was still hard suddenly Erzas arms weren't wrapped around her anymore Lucy turned around and she was across the room pulling on boxers Lucy crawled over to her "what are you doing?" Erza looked at her and frowned "you could have been killed you know that" Lucy arched an eyebrow "what?" "Never try to dominate an alpha it'll only get you hurt" erza muttered and put a bra on she left the room and Lucy looked around confused "but…Erza"

Maka sighed "no miss Lucy you look fine just some bruising that should go away in the next few days" Lucy sighed "thanks but now I can't wear open back dresses" "well you should've known it's Time for mating season Erza Mirajane and Cana are all in heat" "so what do I have to look forward to this time?" Lucy asked groaning "well a lot of sex much more than your used to and of course as you've noticed Mirajane and erza will become more aggressive towards you and each other they'll also obviously produce more sperm which also means more venom if you can get the equipment on them this is the most potent venom you'll get all year not to mention their sperm" Lucy thought for a moment "I might but I don't know erzas become super submissive and Mirajane's not herself either" "ahh yes trust me all will return to normal in a few weeks" "I hope your right thanks Maka" "your welcome"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy groaned and ran a hand through her hair "Mirajane I know you're hiding in here" She shouted and snapped Erza cracked her knuckles and jumped up to the second floor she went into Lucy's room and threw Mira over the balcony Lucy cursed "erza be gentle with her!" Mirajane sat up and rubbed her head "Lucy please don't do this" "I can't believe your acting this way I'm only cleaning your earrings do you want the doctor to do it?" Mirajane shook her head Lucy pulled out the hand cuffs "come on"

Mirajane huffed she rubbed her red ear's Lucy gave her a kiss on the neck "you okay?" She asked and reached above Mirajane's hand she took the handcuffs off and Mira's arms dropped to her side she rolled her shoulder and nodded "I'm fine" "yeah well looks like I'll have to buy a new pair of handcuffs" Lucy said the ones in her hand fell apart Mira shrugged "sorry" "it's alright not like I don't have money for it =, how about a beer?" Mira nodded "I'd love one"

Mirajane burped Erza burped and fell out of her chair and Cana was still chugging beer's Lucy was still on her first one she gaped "is that normal?" Mirajane looked over at Cana now her cheeks and her ears were red she shook her head "no not for human nor vampire guess you can really hold your liquor" she muttered drinking the final drops from her second bottle and broke it over Erza's head Erza looked at her laughed and shook the glass out of her air Mirajane frowned and her hand touched her ear she cursed Lucy looked at her "you alright?" Mira slowly tipped Erzas still full bottle over and brought it back to stand up Lucy snapped "Mirajane what do you need to empty your tank or something what?" Mira stood up and walked away Erza passed out on the bar and Cana was getting another beer Lucy fallowed Mirajane into her room and closed the door Mirajane turned around and looked at her Lucy walked over to her and Pushed Mirajane down on bed Mira put a hand on Lucy's thigh her eyes turned blue and her fangs sank out she arched an eyebrow "can I tell you something?" She asked Lucy nodded while coming to sit in her lap "I'm not Mirajane" Lucy laughed "I know"

Lucy moaned hotly Mirajane thrusted up into her while moaning just as loud she grunted and leaned back rolling her hips Lucy bounced and moved her hips forward Kissing her Mirajane kissed her neck "how's erza gonna feel about this Alphas are possessive" "s-she's drunk off h-er ass" Lucy said and Kissed her again Mirajane kissed her shoulder rubbing her torso "not that I meant about" Mirajane moaned and Lucy shouted slightly Lucy sighed "really inside? Was that necessary?" Mirajane chuckled "I guess not if I were you I'd shower before talking to erza again" Lucy sighed and stood up Mirajane was flaccid anyway so she went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she left Mirajane got up and pulled her clothes back on she still felt weird almost hot she sat down on one of the couches Erza was sitting on another one "hey erza do you feel hot?" Erza nodded "mostly just nauseous" erza mumbled and laid down Mirajane watched her as soon as Erzas head touched the soft couch she went limp Mirajane's eye lids felt heavy she didn't want to but found her body starting to tilt soon she was lying down and was out to

Lucy came out of the bathroom both Erza and Mirajane were passed out she walked over to erza and sat down but something wasn't right Erza was breathing to hard In her sleep and she felt hot Lucy picked up her phone and dialed "yeah could you come to the main building…Thank you" when Maka got there she seen that Erza and and Mirajane were both passes out Maka lifted Erzas wrist she was hot her fever was at 104 and climbing Mirajane's was about the same Maka paced back and forth she didn't really know what to do Erza and Mirajane were different classes so if it was an illness they wouldn't have the same symptoms but even ruling monster illnesses out there's still some human ones they could have caught not to mention an injury that could've occurred while Maka was deep in thought Erza opened her eyes they were a lack luster red she made a whimpering noise that Made Maka feel even worse Lucy knelt and took Erzas hand "Erza are you okay?" Erzas hair was glued to her face and forehead due to the amount she was sweating "w-wa" "Water?" Lucy asked Erza gave a week nod Maka went to the kitchen she came back with a water bottle she handed it to Lucy who helped erza sit up slightly so she could swallow without choking erza whimpered again "my b-back" she said Maka arched an eyebrow "you wanna lay on your back?" Erza shook her head "hurts" "oh you wanna lay on your stomach?" Lucy guessed erza nodded weakly Maka had never seen an alpha act this way before it was kind of scary to think a fever could put erza down but not being run through with a sword. After Lucy and Maka had helped Erza lay on her back Lucy noticed something weird going on under her shirt and lifted it "Maka what the hell is this!" Lucy shouted because where erzas shoulders met with her spine there were two huge bumps Maka went over to Mira and checked she had the same bumps and they were huge, suddenly while Maka was checking Mirajane Erza let out a blood curtailing scream that made Maka cringe she ran back over to Lucy "what happened?" Erzas hands gripped the couch and Maka could see the strain in her face pretty soon every muscle and vein in Erzas arm could be seen from how hard she was clenching "I don't know she just started flipping out" Lucy said she was now on her hands and Knees and tried to get up she managed to get off the couch but fell screaming in agonizing pain her eyes were red and her pupils couldn't decide wither they wanted to be large or small Maka parted her lips and could see her fangs already growing that meant this was some real pain "stand back" she said and Pushed Lucy back a couple steps Erzas eyes widened she arched like a cat and screamed again Maka knelt she didn't want to pat her back because of the bumps which had somehow gotten bigger Erza shouted and threw up Maka thought she might pass out from the pain and erza wished she could her vison was blurry as all hell and the constant sweat didn't help one final push and it all went away Maka jumped back because the bumps tore open her skin and Big black bloody wings sprouted plus a tail Erza sat back breathing hard and tilted her head back against the couch Lucy came over "umm Erza are you aware that you just grew wings and a tail!" Lucy shouted Maka looked amazed "quickly to the showers Lucy wash her wings off!" Maka said and they took erza as fast as her limp legs would take her to the bathroom while Mirajane started screaming as soon as she started Cana fell off her bar stool Maka went to check her quickly it was the same symptoms though her bumps were a lot smaller Mirajane looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel or something her body was tense and her fangs were extended as far as they would go tears streamed down her eyes as she let out a roar her wings ripped through her shirt Maka Quickly took her into the bathroom where the last of erzas bloody water was running down the strain and Lucy was drying her hair Erza had black feathered wings and a pointed short furred tail Mirajane had similar wings but hers were more of a charcoal grey not completely white and she didn't have a tail Maka put Mirajane in the shower chair and turned it on quickly but gently washing off her wings she heard Cana start to scream and left the rest to Lucy she washed the blood out of her wings when Maka came back with Cana they moved Mira and Maka washed off Cana's wings completely while Lucy was wrapping towels around Erza's and Mira's "I didn't know that vampires grew wings!" Lucy said Maka shrugged "these guys are actually a lot younger than I thought like a lot younger there all just babies basically" "r-really?" "Yes I was thinking at least 50 for Mirajane but she's probably more like 20 or 30" "wait 50 years old?" Lucy asked Maka nodded "vampires live like 20 times longer than the average human I'd assumed they'd already grown and lost their first set of wings" "first set? This is going to happen again?" Maka nodded she looked at erza "how old are you?" "24" Erza said and Maka laughed "something funny?" She snapped "your just a baby both of you are I wonder how old Cana is" Maka said Erza pulled her knees up "Erza how come you didn't tell us how old you were?" Lucy asked Maka sighed "it doesn't really matter now I just wish I'd know so I didn't freak out as much when this happened" Lucy sighed "hey could you run and Get some blood for them?" Maka asked Lucy nodded and left the bathroom "alright open up" "I don't get what you mean" "I'm going to Pull your fangs as far as they will go to see how old you really are open" Erza looked a little worried but opened her mouth and Maka pulled on her teeth it kind of hurt but at the moment she didn't care she was so sleepy "sooooo sooo sleepy" erza said Maka looked at her "erza? ERZA!" Makas voice got quieter and quieter and her vision blurred she seen Maka reached for her but couldn't feel anything Maka was now shouting at erza and shook her shoulders "erza listen to the sound of my voice do not fall asleep! You hear me" Erza's eyes closed slightly Maka tried shaking her but it wasn't working "erza stay awake" Maka took one of the emergency Knifes and cut her wrist she pressed it to erzas mouth but that didn't even work Erza fell over unconscious and her wings folded in against her back Maka turned erza on her stomach and unfolded her wings she was still bleeding though it wasn't enough to make her pass out Maka leaned down she wasn't breathing Maka refolded her wings and picked erza up "best not to let Lucy see you" she said Mira looked at Maka "w-what just happened?" She asked Cana took notice too "erzas …..Sleeping its exhausting growing wings why don't you to go get some rest too" Cana and Mira looked at each other and left Maka carried Erza over to Lucy's room and put her down she bent to listen again but Erza still wasn't breathing she gulped and Lucy came in "Maka where'd Mira and Cana go?" Maka turned around and clapped "Lucy you know how Erzas basically a baby vampire and how she shouldn't be away from her mother and stuff?" Lucy nodded "yeah what about it?" "You ever heard of Sids?" Lucy dropped the cup in her hand "Maka…" Maka looked away from her and Lucy went towards erza and knelt she couldn't hear her breathing she tackled Maka "what'd you do!" "I didn't do anything this happens sometimes to vampires!" "Then why didn't it happen before!" "She didn't have wings before!" Maka shouted and Pushed Lucy off "what do you mean" Lucy asked Maka sighed and rubbed her shoulder "she grew wings by herself an older vampire is supposed to be here because they have the ability to absorb pain" Maka said Lucy looked at her "how do you know that?" "I'm a vampire doctor! How the hell, am I not supposed to know that?!" "I didn't know you specialized" Lucy said Maka put her hands on her head "okay she's not dead" "she's not breathing!" "Like I said vampires do that sometimes I suggest you go to the east wing of the compound and go ask the thousands of other female vampires you have if any of them are over 200 vampire year's old" "would that help?" Maka nodded

Cana was sitting on the couch with Mira when Lucy and Maka ran back in with a third woman "wait Ms. Lucy I didn't think you were gonna take me to the main house" "no time to talk what's your name again?" "T-Titania but" "Great come on" Lucy and Maka ran her into Lucy's room Erza was still lying how they left her they brought Titania over "can you fix her?" Lucy asked Titania looked at her "poor thing" she said sympathetically and knelt down she stroked Erzas throat lightly after a couple minuets Erza sat up coughing hard she coughed up clear liquid Maka face palmed "she was choking on her own venom!?" Titania looked at them "well yeah it happens sometimes" "wait is that the reason why younger vampires suddenly die?" Maka asked Titania looked at her and shrugged "when humans are watching them yes of course you guys don't know everything, it's kind of impossible to know every little trick of the trade." "She's right I didn't even know they were as young as they were until today" Maka said Lucy looked at her "what do you suggest we do?" She asked Maka sighed "well you can either have a mature vampire move into the main house or give up Mirajane Erza and Cana" Lucy sank to the floor Erza came to sit next to her "how long was I out for?" "Couple minutes" Lucy said Titania edged towards the door "I really gotta go I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be in here" Maka narrowed her eyes "hold up!" She shouted and Titania held still Maka walked over and closed the door "why are you trying to sneak out?" "Like I said I'm not supposed to be in here" "she owns the mansion if she say's you can be in here then you can really be in here" Maka said "that's not the reason" erza looked up and blushed then looked back down "yeah I'm leaving" Lucy looked at the woman now that they weren't actually rushing she took time to examine her she had a tall build red hair sharp features almost like Lucy stood up "holy shit erza is that your mom!?" Maka looked at them "n-no it couldn't…." she looked again and erza was blushing harder and harder "yes okay that is my mother" Titania sighed "nice job Jr. grow wings and you choke on your own venom" she said narrowing her now red eyes "nice job senior you let me almost die" Titania frowned "let me put it this way you had one fucking job erza what was your job?" "Reach the other…" "Reach the other side of the fucking woods!" Titania shouted cutting her off "and what didn't you do?" "Reach the other side of the woods" Erza said Lucy looked at them "could somebody explain to me what's going on?" "Lucy remember at the beginning of the year when you first caught me? And I said I had places to go?" Lucy nodded "well the forest you caught me in was one I had to cross as a rite of passage but you caught me right in the middle of it" erza said Titania gripped the bridge of her nose "Erza you run across that forest all the time front and back" "yeah but I have to meet my mother at the end of it hence her being mad" "mad I'm livid" "so you wouldn't want to stay and be a mother to three vampires" Maka said Titania laughed so hard that she looked like she might die she actually fell over laughing "guy's she didn't want one kid why would she want three?' Erza said and Titania stopped laughing "that's a lie" "pardon?" Erza muttered Titania stood up "I wanted you I wouldn't have had you if I didn't want you don't ever say that I didn't want you to anybody hear me?" Erza nodded and Lucy smiled "erza don't you wanna talk to your mom" "No!" Both Titania and Erza said at once Maka chuckled Titania stood "I'll do what you want but on one condition" she said "anything you want it's yours" Lucy said

Erza wheezed and stopped running she set her mom down and then fell over panting "good job nice hustle" she said and looked down the mountain Lucy was looking up it hoping that Erza hadn't passes out halfway through Titania's eyes pulsed and turned red Erza stood up and Titania Gripped the sides of her face Erza looked into her eyes and hers pulsed too Titania smiled and let her go she held Erza up and then put her over her shoulder and started back down the mountain Lucy gasped when Titania showed up with Erza tossed over her shoulder Maka crossed her arm's "what happen?" "She completed what needed to be done and was rewarded accordingly" Titania said and tossed Erza off to the side Lucy practically had a heart attack and cringed Titania watched her and narrowed her eyes "you what are you doing?" "It just you're so rough with her and Erza has delicate skin and the ground is dirty and…." Titania face palmed "see it's you humans, were tougher than we look Trust me" Titania said she walked over "go ahead give me a good punch" Lucy shook her head "I couldn't hit you your Erzas mom" she said Maka rolled up her sleeve "I could" she said and nailed Titania in the stomach so hard Lucy heard it Maka shouted and clutched her fist Titania smirked "interesting" she said grabbing Makas wrist and pulled her closer she twirled her around to face Lucy with her arm pinned behind her back "what is she?" Titania asked Maka glared back at her but Titania's other hand now Covered her mouth "answer wisely" "a doctor" Lucy said Titania shook her head "umm a girl?" "Closer what type of girl?" "A human girl?" Titania laughed "wrong again" she said and let Maka go Lucy arched an eyebrow Maka looked at her "I can explain" "m-Maka you're not human?" Lucy asked "Not fully no I'm part monster part human" Lucy looked at Titania "how'd you know this?" "Because when she unloaded on me just then I actually felt it not even your strongest human could do that I knew she must be some sort of monster in fact check out her hand" Titania lifted Makas wrist showing her knuckles which looked perfectly fine just as she dropped Makas arm Erza started to stir she groaned and sat up "I wouldn't try walking with your vision like that" Titania said Erza spat blood "if you knew this was gonna happen why'd you do it" "you're a little old but not too far off every vampire has to go through this" Erza stood up but fell immediately Lucy came over to her "erza are you alright?" "I-I'm fine it's just my legs" Erza turned onto her Back and she reached down the feel her legs "there still there right?" Erza asked Lucy nodded Erza looked in her general direction but not really at her "erza can you see?' "No" she said Lucy stood up "what'd you do?" She asked Titania crossed her arm's "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" she said and Grabbed the back of Lucy's collared shirt "were going back to the mansion have fun finding your way home Junior" Titania said Dragging Lucy behind her Maka opened her mouth to protest but knew it wasn't worth the argument she wished erza luck then left to

Mirajane looked at the woman apparently she was supposed to act as a mother figure though Mira had never seen her before it wasn't going to be easy then again nothing about this was easy as Mirajane was in deep thought the woman approached her "this one's broken kill it with fire" she said and Mira looked at her "pardon" "what are you an omega stop thinking so much and go lift something your smaller than a human child" Titania said Mirajane looked at herself "excuse me I am an omega" "really good god what happen to make you so soft?" Titania said and brought Mirajane to stand she glanced at Cana "I'll get to you in a minuet" she muttered and turned Mirajane around "do a spin let me look at you" Mirajane spun around and Titania made a face she looked back at Lucy "what have you been doing with this one? At Least Erza had some muscle tone" Mirajane frowned "hey I…" "Hush I'm talking" Titania said covering her mouth and looked back towards Lucy "this should be considered cruelty she's way under the fat to muscle ratio" Lucy frowned "I-I'm sorry I didn't know" "well yes the reality of it is what you humans use as flaunter vampires are actually ones of our kind that have a birth defect the name is way to complicated for you to pronounce but basically it curves appetite and blood lust most common in Alphas and Omega those two classes having the highest amount of blood lust, but this child although look's fine by human standards is very malnourished by ours" Titania said Lucy looked like she might tear up "I'm sorry Mirajane I didn't know I wasn't feeding you enough and it was kind of weird that you weren't hungry as often as Erza was or even Cana I should have said something" Mirajane shook her head "I didn't even know something like that existed for vampires" "oh yeah Erza has it to it's just the allure of human blood in particular was too much for her to resist…Though lately" Lucy suddenly remember in the last couple month's Erza hadn't been eating as much nearly a third of what was normal for her "oh man I'm a terrible person for starving you guy's" Titania looked Cana up and down "well this one's better but at the rate your draining her venom she'll have a high metabolism so you'll want to feed her a lot more" Titania said and frowned "change that I'll be back" she muttered

Titania walked inside with Erzas limp body over one shoulder and placed her on the couch Lucy looked over "is she alright?" "I'm fine!" Erza shouted Titania smiled small "no you're not" "I'll be fine no need to worry her about it" erza muttered Lucy walked over and noticed Erzas shirt was stained with blood and her leg at the knee was crooked Titania put her hand on it "ready?" she asked Gripping Erzas foot she pushed and Lucy heard a pop as the joint moved back into place Erza cringed and clenched her teeth crying out through a muffled Gag she pulled it out after a couple seconds of muffled heavy breathing her eyes turned red Titania smiled and Turned her ankle Erza shouted again her eyes now burning brightly and her fangs sank out "your worthless you couldn't even fallow my scent back even though I left you clear scent marker's" "I-I'm blind what do you want from me?" Erza said Titania turned on her "I want you not to be a worthless little brat!" She shouted and slapped her Erza frowned and put a hand on her cheek "it's not entirely your fault but still anybody could fallow a simple trail even though your blind you should be able to see with your other senses I doubt you can even see scents because your so docile I'm surprised you were even motivated enough to grow wings living in captivity has made you weak!" "And what about you huh why didn't you try to look for me after I went missing!?" Erza shouted Titania crossed her arm's "because I had better uses of my time then to teach somebody who didn't want to learn I figured you ran off but when you didn't come back I got captured while looking for you it's your fault your brother and sisters are dead!" Erza's jaw dropped and she dropped too her knees "J-Jessie and Eric and Junior There dead!" Erza shouted and looked at Titania "y-you, this is your fault!" Erzas nails grew out into claws and her teeth grew long and sharp her hair turned completely white and her eyes glowed red Titania narrowed hers "don't even act like you can begin to challenge me with how weak you are" she said Erza growled from deep in her chest "you let them die!" "For you don't you get that this is your fault!" Maka now grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from them "this is about to get ugly don't watch" Erza shot forward and Titania grabbed her in midair by the throat Erza was now hanging and grabbed Titania's wrist in a vain attempt to get her to let Go Titania's eyes turned red she Growled but hers was more feral and her fangs sank out Lucy gasped Titania's fangs sank out all the way till just past her chin Erzas white hair turned red again but Titania threw her across the room Erza hit a side table and fell she pushed herself up "you want a fight or are you going to drop this issue?" Erza stood "it's not over till I'm dead!" "STOP!" Lucy shouted Titania looked at her and smiled suddenly Lucy was in her clutches Erza growled it sounded a bit more feral then before "what do you think you're doing?!" She shouted Titania smiled "think I'll claim her for myself, tell me human since you enjoy my daughter's so much I wonder how you'll enjoy the original" Titania licked Lucy's ear Lucy shivered "relax human I won't hurt you I only mean to get her angry" Titania whispered Lucy blinked and looked a her then felt her suddenly disappear and Erza front flipped over her whole body Titania Grabbed Erzas fist and nailed her in the stomach then twisted her arm behind her Titania pushed her arm up ward and Erza cried out Titania's eyes narrowed "don't you have more fight in you then that?" "I don't want to hurt you" erza shouted "believe me any tiny punch you give won't hurt me one bit" she said Erza grinned "in that case" suddenly Erza had Titania in a choke hold and used her body to Break through a wall Lucy gasped she knew erza was strong but to break through one of the walls of a mansion designed to keep vampires in was incredible "Lucy stand back!" Mirajane shouted and grabbed her she jumped back and where Lucy stood the floor boards bent and Broke they continued in a line all the way to the opposite wall Erza appeared holding Titania to it "touch her again I dare you!" Erza shouted and went for a punch Titania grabbed her fist just before it hit her face and they struggled against each other "well Titania you've gotten good" Titania said her eyes glowed "but not good enough" she pushed Erza back and tackled her using erzas head and back to break through the floor boards Erza coughed up blood Titania pinned both Erza's wrist's under her knees and roared at her "who am i!" She shouted

"Can't you you help her?!" "Yeah matter a fact I can" Mirajane said her eyes turning blue when Cana put a hand on her shoulder "calm down it's not her mother it's her sister idiot" Mirajane looked at her mouth full of fang's "how do you know?" "Because if you were smart you would have taken in and compared there scents it's not the right smell for mother and child" Cana said Mirajane took a deep sniff and calmed down now her mouth just hung open shocked "Erza how old did she say she was?" "somewhere near 500" Lucy said "that's way to young vampires don't start looking for mates until there 8 or 900 year's old so she lied about her age" Cana said Mirajane ran a hand through her hair "so if you guys know it then why doesn't erza!" Lucy said Cana sighed "her sister is right living like this has dulled our sharp senses it took me a while to realize it myself" meanwhile Lucy heard another roar Erza was struggling to get up "you just have to tell me who I am!" "You're a Whore a fuck faced Whore! And I hate you I hate how much you pushed me I always strived to be better than her I can't compete with her I can't do the things you want I tried my best to be with you and I hate that it was never enough!" Erza's voice cracked and tears streamed from her red eyes "I always tried to be good enough for you I'm NOT ERIC!" Titania sat there with her eyes wide "e-erza I never meant to cry" "That's all you ever do but do you see it no you just push harder I tried to make it through the forest it was the one chance I had to prove to you that I wasn't worthless but I got captured I'm sure you were thinking Eric wouldn't do something like that or Jessie or any of them!" "Erza stop it's me it's not mom it's me!" Titania's hair turned red the Blonde and her eyes turned the dark brown that was her mothers and lightened to a honey brown she also shrunk a lot "see it's me" Erza paused and stared at her her red eye's glowed "JESSIE!" She shouted the girl shrieked and Erza ripped her wrist from under her knee and punched her square in the face the girl ran but Erza grabbed her ankle and tried to pin her she fought and broke free she ran fast Lucy looked around and seen that the girl was small much smaller than Erza Lucy stepped forward "over here!" She shouted the Girl turned and ran straight for her with Erza not too far behind she ran into Lucy's awaiting arm's and hugged her tight Lucy hugged her to and felt a rush of wind she looked up and Erza was right in front of her with Red eyes white hair and her chest heaving "Lucy give her to me" "Erza you need to calm down first" Lucy said Erza growled "I'm perfectly calm!" She shouted her pupils getting smaller with rage Lucy cowered slightly "erza please just take a deep breath" Lucy looked behind her Cana Mirajane and Maka had all stepped back by at least 10 meters she gulped the girl clutching her clutched tighter and sobbed into her shoulder "erza your only scaring her more by standing here like this please just calm down and we'll all talk" Erza took a few deep breaths and her hair turned red her eyes faded brown and her fang's sank to nothing her claw's disappeared to Lucy nodded and looked down at the girl "I never knew you had a sister until…Well just now actually" Mirajane now poked her head over Lucy's shoulder "she kind of looks like you Lucy with this blonde hair and all" she said stroking the child's hair Erza sighed "Jessie come here" she said the girl turned her face towards Erza and let go of Lucy she went over to Erza and hugged her tight Erza hugged her just as tightly "I'm sorry erza I never meant to make you cry I was just so excited to see you and I wanted to play like we used to and I just…" "It's okay Jessie I forgive you, because I know why you did it" Erza said rubbing her back "are you okay I didn't hurt you did i?" Jessie shook her head "I didn't hurt you either right?" Erza smiled awkwardly "I-I'm fine" she said Picking Jessie up "how old is she erza?" Maka asked "in vampires years just over 2 months in human years she's 15" Erza said Jessie looked at all of them and trembled Erza sat her down and she hid her face in Erzas shoulder "Jessie where does mom think you are?" "I don't know I got separated from her I couldn't find Josh or her and I was scared and then they put a net on me it was horrible I had a collar on and was put into a van and then they dropped me in the place where all the other vampires are I've been there for a week" she said starting to cry again "it's okay jess" erza said the girl put her arm's out "I'm not going to pick you up again" the girl turned and Looked at Lucy, Lucy looked at her big brown eyes and frowned Erza covered Jessie eyes "she's not going to pick you up either fair warning don't look in her eyes she's a demoness" Erza said Maka stepped forward "a-a-a-a D-D-Demoness!" She said Jessie jumped behind erza who nodded "she's part demon part vampire all deadly and your scaring her every besides me and Lucy back up" Cana Maka and Mirajane took a couple step's back Jessie looked around Erza looked at her "show them jess" she nodded Her eyes turned completely black and red orbs floated in the center of them then changed back in a flash Lucy smiled "well a Demoness is welcome in my house any day" erza looked at her jaw dropped "Lucy she's even younger than I am it's a lot of responsibility I could just take her somewhere you don't have to" "no this'll be good and you act like you won't be around to help" Lucy said holding out her hand Jessie looked at it then at her and took Lucy's hand in hers Lucy smiled "you wanna go get cleaned up while the big girl's fix the house?" "But we didn't even wreck it!" Mirajane shouted Jessie nodded and Lucy smiled she looked at Maka "just make sure the water's not to hot and you'll be fine although if she has wing's they'll be sensitive and her fangs are soft so be careful of her jaw" Lucy nodded and took Jessie to the bathroom

The next day…

Erza groaned something was bouncing on her suddenly her hearing kicked in and somebody was saying her name over and over she opened her eyes Jessie was sitting on her back Erza turned her head "what do you want?" "I'm hungry" she said in a whiney voice" "how's that my problem?" Erza asked and heard a whimper pushed her off "go bug Lucy about it" "but it's sister's job to hunt for me now" Jessie said leaning down Erzas back Erza looked at her with red eyes "go bug Lucy" she said and turned her head Jessie moved Erzas hair and sank her fang's into Erzas neck she heard a gasp Erzas hand reached out But she grabbed it and covered her mouth while she tried to drink faster after she moved her hand's erza didn't move Jessie got up and left

Erza woke up felling terrible she felt her neck and there were fang marks sloppy one's at that Lucy came in "okay erza, are you ready for your morning jog?" Erza shook her head and hugged herself "I'm just gonna sit for a while" she suddenly felt sick and her head hurt Lucy came over and touched a spot she winced "I think you might have a concussion why don't you sit down and I'll get Maka okay" Erza meant to nod but it was like she nodded to much the world kept spinning and suddenly it was side way's she could hear Lucy saying her name and it echoed until it was completely silent and the world was one big blob of color Lucy ran out and went to Maka's room "Maka Erza s-she passed out I don't know what happen I think she has a concussion from the fight yesterday" Maka got up "I should've known come on where is she?"

When erza came doo Lucy was holding one of her hands Maka had her other out stretched and poked her wrist with a needle "this'll help keep fluid's in her but yes she's got a slight concussion which will cause nausea and although can make you pass out you'd be surprised as the the reason Erza fell unconscious" Erza looked over at Lucy's worried face "why what happen?" "I can guess about what happen but I'm not quite sure what caused it but she passed out from blood loss" Lucy looked down at erza "s-she's not bleeding anywhere is she?" "No and I'm positive it's not internal bleeding either though she did cough up blood yesterday she would have passed out much sooner if that was the case" Maka said "just take notice to her neck here near her jugular" Maka turned Erzas head to the side Lucy looked at the whole though they didn't look like the ones erza Mirajane or even Cana left they were misshapen and weird "what could have done that?" She asked Maka smiled "a young vampire with soft fang's or a Demoness with sharp K9's it's hard to say really, But at least we only know one person who could've done it" Maka said Lucy looked at erzas neck one last time "that's the kind of bite she leaves?" Maka nodded and Laid Erzas head back flat "but I don't think she knew this would happen she's use to drinking from her mother" "so what's the difference?" "When vampires have small children there blood thins out so the child can take more without it effecting the mother" Lucy looked at erza and stroked her cheek "poor girl she just didn't have enough to give" Lucy said Maka nodded "well the best we can do is let her rest even once her bodies healed she'll still feel the concussion symptoms so be aware of that now let's go examine the little one"

Lucy knocked on Jessie door and the girl answered she was about the height of a 15 year old or she was the door opened but Lucy was staring at a blank space she looked down and a girl with blond pig tails was looking up at her "aww you're so adorable!" Lucy said Jessie smiled "hi Lucy!" She said Lucy picked her up and walked towards the infirmary room she put Jessie on the counter and Maka came over with a measuring tape "hey Jessie I'm just gonna take your measurement's okay?" Jessie nodded and got off the counter Maka took her height weight waste band and the circumference of her fang's the how far apart they were "could you spread your wing's for me?" Maka asked Jessie shook her head and Grew taller and looked older now she was at full height Maka sighed and Jessie spread out simple black feathered wings that were as big as erzas Maka sighed this is going to take longer than I thought" she muttered Jessie nodded Maka re-took her height weight and her fang circumference but instead of her waist line did her bust and the gap between her fangs once she was done she started the checkup Jessie was in her teenage form and laid down while Maka felt around her stomach checked her ear's gingerly her tail which was pointed and Sharp as Lucy seen when Maka held up a piece of wood and Jessie's tail pierced it once Maka was done she did it all again for her child form "alright Jessie can you show me your K9's?" She asked Jessie nodded and opened her mouth all her teeth became sharp but two teeth were her fangs were, grew long and so did two that were on the bottom and her mouth now resembled that of a lions or another big cat's Maka nodded "perfect" she said looking "and she's completely healthy 10 years or so you can start draining her venom too Maka said and set child Jessie on the counter again "are you hungry?" Maka asked Jessie shook her head "not really" "Oh but a little vampire/demoness who hasn't eaten for a couple hours should be starving by now what'd you have to eat" Jessie looked at them both Lucy smiled "it's okay you can tell us" "I bit erza while she was sleeping" "oh jess"

I think that's a good place to leave off be sure to favorite this story and all that good jazz also lemon's will resume as soon as possible A.K.A every time Jessie's out of the house Mirajane and Lucy or erza and Lucy or even Erza and Mirajane might find some fun to get up too


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy gripped Erzas hair and moved the bangs away from her face and her eyes were red Erza looked her in the eyes and Kissed Lucy softly Lucy moaned as she pushed her hips forward more the further forward she went the more Lucy's back arched she slowly moved her hips back Lucy moaned again and hugged her tighter Erza started moving a little more and Lucy shouted hotly and tilted her head back Erza kissed her neck and moaned herself speeding up her movement Lucy gasped and her body shuddered Erzas movement slowed again as Lucy's grip in her hair tightened and her jaw clenched Erza squeezed her eyes closed and Lucy Kissed her cheek breathing hard "damn that was hot" she said softly Erza nodded "yeah I've always wanted to do it slow like this" she said and now laid to the side of Lucy who frowned "that's it?" "What do you mean?" "Normally you want at least 3 or 4 rounds but 1 and you're done?" Erza shrugged "for now you know" Lucy shrugged "alright I guess" she stood up and grabbed the sheets pulling them with her into the shower Erza sighed and pulled on her under clothes she walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind her "Onee-san?" Erza jumped and looked at Jessie "Jess what are you doing here?" "I'm hungry Onee-san" Erza looked around and Jessie looked at her "why are you shirtless? And pant less?" She asked and narrowed her eyes looking at Lucy's door Erzas eyes narrowed too "now Jessie before you jump to conclusions it's not what you think" Jessie grew bigger now she was Erzas size "oh really? Onee-san"

Lucy came out of the bathroom and Erza was sitting on the bed her knees were drawn up to her and she was shaking Lucy ran over "w-what happen to you!" Lucy asked sitting next to her and Gave erza a hug she hugged Lucy back "s-she t-touched" Erza muttered and only hugged Lucy tighter Lucy frowned "who? Who touched you?" "Jessie! She got in my head!" Erza shouted Lucy frowned "your little sister what did she do?" Erza looked at her and her burning red eyes turned a less intimidating purple "S-She dominated me!" Erza said shaking more Lucy held her face "erza you're going to be okay alright just lay down" Erza nodded and Lucy tucked her in she was still shaking "Maka!" The door opened and Maka peeked in "yeah?" "That was fast" "I was passing by what's up" Lucy looked at erza and moved towards Maka "I think Erza was ummm…Messed with by Jessie" Maka looked at Erza shaking under the covers and walked over to her "erza a-are you okay?" Erza shook her head her eyes were purple Maka looked at her closely "hum…It appears erzas been sodomized" Lucy shot her a funny look "b-by her sister!?" She shouted Maka shrugged "Erza did you see yourself being sodomized or did you feel it?" Lucy marched over "okay that's enough" suddenly erza stopped shaking she sat up and her eyes blazed red "JESSIE!" Erza shot up and ran out of the room Lucy paled she'd never seen erza so mad "w-what just happened?" "Well Jessie's a demoness they can show you mental images that you'll believe are true Erza saw herself being raped it was something show to her not something she experienced" suddenly a scream came from the other room and loud banging Lucy and Maka looked at each other and ran to Jessie's room Jessie was across the room on the floor while Mirajane attempted to hold erza back Erza however was slowly dragging Mirajane forward Lucy ran over and put her hand's up "Erza I order you to stop!" She shouted Erza growled and she threw Mirajane backwards she hit the wall cracking it and sank to the floor unconscious now freed Erza sprinted forward and tackled Jessie who yelped Erza gripped her by the throat "you little brat!" She shouted Lucy looked away as her fist came down and she heard a choked yelp from Jessie and something else she turned back and Cana was now standing between Jessie and Erza with her claw's out she barred her fangs "get ahold of yourself!" She shouted and they ran at each other "Cana no!" Erza swung high But Cana swept her feet on the way down Erza caught Cana's foot to the stomach and she shouted just before passing out and changing back Lucy's jaw dropped "c-Cana how'd you get so strong?" "It's not that Erza was practically a wild animal you should check Jessie what was a hefty punch she took" Lucy nodded "right" she went over to Jessie who now had a Bruise under her eye and hand shaped bruise on her neck where erza had held to tight Lucy shook her shoulder Jessie shrunk down to her kid form and woke up she sat up looked at Lucy and her eyes began to water "shush don't cr-" Before Lucy finish Jessie burst into tear's wailing loudly Lucy picked her up "shush it's okay" "hey Lucy come here a sec would you" Maka said Lucy sighed and walked over to her position near Mirajane putting a sniffling baby Jessie on the bed before going over she knelt by Mirajane "what's the problem" Maka took a deep breath and a pair of scissors she cut opened the back of Mirajane's shirt and unfolded her wings gingerly one was crooked "this is the problem Erza broke her wing" Lucy gasped "c-can you fix it?" "I'm not sure, wings are tricky I'll try and see what I can do. But I'll have to act fast" Maka knelt and Picked Mirajane up bride style "I'll be back" she said and carried her out Lucy looked over to Erza still unconscious on the floor Cana sat on her lower back and held both of her wrist's the other hand was pushing down on the top of Erzas head when she woke up and started struggling "stop moving and calm yourself" Cana said sternly "s-she's" erzas rage filled voice softened and she stopped struggling her hair changed back to red but her eyes still blazed Cana moved her hand off Erzas head but still held her wrist's Erza took deep breaths and sighed "I'm okay" she said "turn your head let me see your eyes" Erza turned her head to the side and looked up at Cana her eyes were red but they changed to brown Cana stood up and brought Erza up with her she was still holding both of her wrists and dragged her towards the exit Lucy watched her "Erza what happen you don't normally do stuff like this" she said Cana stopped dragging her Erza looked up at Lucy "it's her" she said softly and her eyes turned red Cana now wrapped her arm around Erzas neck and Lucy heard a crack sound Erzas eyes grew wide and then she just went limp Cana picked her up and tossed Erza over her shoulder "by the way Lucy I am 386 year's old" "h-how is that possible!" "Yeah don't ask alright" Cana said and patted Erzas back "worry about this…When Erza wakes up she needs to be as far away from Jessie as possible as of now Jessie has a mental grip on Erza and is forcing her to change but It kind of got out of control as you just seen because erza started fighting back she enviably lost and it was kind of like a balance scale sling shot effect but in a bad way I think Erza will be in vampire mode for a while or at least agitated" "o-okay" Lucy said Cana walked with Erza back to Lucy's room and set her down "w-what did you do to her?" Lucy asked "I broke her neck it should take approximately 15 minutes to heal" Lucy nodded Cana sighed "sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't think you really needed the help" "but Jessie said-" "Jessie is just a kid herself think about this she's younger than erza and you know how old erza is" Lucy nodded "24" "wrong she's 21" "but she said" "when it comes to age you can't really trust a vampires word that's why Maka double checked her fangs I assumed she told you" Lucy shook her head "well they fall out and bigger new ones grow just like human teeth only when you're old enough" Cana's fangs extended out until the bulged from her mouth there also sharp teeth behind her fangs and on the bottom almost like the mouth of a wolf or big cat Lucy awed "that's going to happen to erza and Mirajane? That's a lot of teeth to lose" she said Cana laughed "yeah it is and it's not for a while off first they grow wings then puberty hits" Cana said starting to leave Lucy's eyes bulged "they haven't even hit puberty yet!" She shouted Cana shrugged "maybe Mira has but erza definitely not" she said Lucy ran a hand through her hair and Cana laughed they left and she shut the door behind her.

Lucy sat up she removed Erzas arm from around her waist and sat up she took the covers and Erza turned over in her sleep she pulled the sheet's up Lucy turned around and looked at Erzas sleeping peace full face and Kissed her forehead Lucy walked around to the other side of the bed and moved the sheets down slightly too look at Erzas wings she sat down and touched them with her finger tips gently after a while she braved placing her whole hand on them then she noticed the end of Erzas pointed tail and touched it there was a different texture to it like soft hair while her wings were feathered she placed a whole hand on her wing and gently ran it up and down when Erzas back arched she let out a shout and Lucy moved her hand "I-I'm sorry I didn't meant to hurt you!" Erzas expression softened "it's alright it wasn't that bad there just sore is all" Lucy smiled softly and went back around the bed she got in and Erzas arm returned to her waist but this time her tail wrapped around her leg Erzas head rested behind hers and soon Lucy could feel her steady breathing slow she closed her own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Erza woke up first her eyes were red they faded brown and she sat up her tail was wrapped around Lucy she smiled and unwrapped it and stretched Wincing slightly she went into the bathroom she turned around and Looked at her back in the mirror Erza Spread her wings and cursed it was the most painful thing in the world it was like it was sore and she hadn't moved it for a while so it fell asleep at the same time it made her nearly want to cry once they were fully outstretched she admired the dark feathers and plucked one she shouted "probably shouldn't have done that" she muttered and looked at the feather it was large like a quill she walked out of the bathroom as Lucy was about to knock on it "you uhh shouted?" Lucy said Erza blushed "I'm fine" she said and gave Lucy the feather "here" she said and kept walking Lucy walked out of the room and Mirajane stopped "what's that?" She asked pointing to the feather Lucy looked at it "I don't know erza just gave it to me" Mirajane frowned "oh…" she reached behind her and Lucy watched her wince she handed Lucy a charcoal Grey feather Lucy looked at it the feathers were the same size though they were both huge Lucy put the feathers on the desk in her study and Maka came in with Cana behind her Lucy spun around in her chair "okay what is this?" Lucy said gesturing Maka smiled "what?" She asked "Come on somebody tell me?" Lucy said Cana rolled her eyes "she's got a thing for me" she said Maka laughed "I guess you could say that more like I really like vampires Erza and Mira are a lot younger I've never seen an older one no offence" Maka said Cana shrugged and Looked at Lucy's desk "where'd you get those quills?" "Mirajane and Erza gave them to me" Cana arched an eyebrow "really they plucked feathers?" Maka asked Cana laughed "well" she reached behind her Maka looked back and she handed Lucy a brown feather that had golden strands in it she winked "enjoy" "whoa how come yours looks like this?" "This is my third set of wings" Cana said shrugging "just make sure nobody else see's it" Cana said and started towards the exit "wait Cana today you said you'd let me measure you" She said fallowing her out Lucy looked at Cana's feather and put her lamp light on it the Golden flecks shone brightly she looked at it until she heard the door open and put it in a drawer Erza came over and wrapped an arm around the chair "hey Lucy what'cha up to?" "Nothing really just paperwork for you guy's" "paperwork?" "It's so that you stay American citizens you were from Asia and Mirajane's from the Europe Cana is actually American" "oh okay but uhh you think you could take a break?" Lucy turned around and smiled "why what's up" "I'm about to go for a run and I wanted you to time me" Lucy frowned "sorry I gotta finish this paperwork I'll time you later maybe after your warmups" she said Erza smiled "cook meet you out there" Erza smiled and left when she was gone Mira poked her head in "you really want to time her run again?" She asked coming to sit on the desk Lucy shrugged "it's a sign she's doing better" Mirajane laughed "well since you got some time to kill" she said and hopped off the desk she was now right in front of Lucy and got Lucy bit her lip "Mira come on don't mess around" "what it'll be quick" Mira said lifting a finger she'd somehow got Lucy's pants down Lucy took a deep breath "Mira n- Aaaa!" Lucy's back arched and she gripped Mira's hair Mira pushed her tongue in deeper and touched Lucy's G spot Lucy tilted her head back and Shouted Mira looked up at her "told you" she said Lucy was out of breath she leaned back Mirajane stood up and sat back on the desk she Pulled Lucy's chair forward "wanna return the favor" "Mira if you wanted a blowjob you should've just asked for one" Lucy said and moved to unzip her pants but now noticed she was wearing sweats and pulled them down Mira rested her head on the back of Lucy's head Lucy Grinned and Licked the side Mirajane Moaned softly and Lucy enveloped her into her mouth and started bobbing her head slowly Mirajane tilted her head back and Gripped Lucy's hair slightly tighter Mirajane bucked her hips Lucy bobbed fasted as Mira's moans got louder until eventually she Groaned and her hips bucked slightly Mirajane clenched her muscles and Lucy backed up she swallowed hard and looked up at her standing Mirajane Picked Lucy up "sorry but I'm gonna ruin your desk" she said

Lucy shouted Loudly Mirajane Kissed her neck Lucy's hands gripped Mira's shoulders and she tilted her head back Mira Kissed her mindful of the fangs Lucy smiled "wanna see something cool?" Mira asked Lucy nodded Mira's wings spread out Lucy reached out and touched one Miras eyes turned blue and she shouted Lucy felt her spray inside her again and it made her cum Miras whole body tensed and her tail stuck straight out Her fangs seemed to stretch and her eyes glowed Lucy moved her hand and Mirajane fell on top of her Lucy sat up slightly "M-Mira?" Lucy shook her shoulder "Mira?" Lucy reached down and Pulled Mira out and then moved out from under her Lucy experimentally shook her again Mira still didn't move she got dressed and went to the gym Erza was doing Pull ups with one arm the other one had a weight in it "Erza have you gone on your run yet?" "Yeah I had Maka time me I think she's out there with Cana right now" Lucy rolled her eyes "can you show me your wings?" Lucy asked softly Erza dropped off the pull up bar and Grabbed her towel she wiped her forehead and her wings unfurled she slowly walked towards Lucy "Do you like them?" She asked Lucy nodded and touched the top Erza shivered and they moved she flapped them and Lucy felt the wind "could you fly?" Lucy asked Erza grinned "better, we can fly"

Erza flapped her wings twice hard and she was hovering "you ready?" Lucy nodded and put her arms up Erza Flew by and circled around grabbing her around the waist Lucy closed her eyes the wind was in her face and she could feel her body going upward and it all leveled out "open your eyes" Erza said Lucy slowly opened them and gasped she looked down and there were peach and gold colored clouds she put her hand down into them and looked at the sun they weren't going as fast so the wind only slightly tugged at her hair she looked up Erza smiled at her and the flipped over Lucy was now straddling Erzas waist in the air "so what do you think?" She asked Lucy smiled "This is incredible!" Lucy shouted "I've never seen anything like this" Lucy put her arms out and just felt the wind coming at her the sun was beautiful and it was like a sea of clouds ahead of them Erza suddenly mae a noise Lucy looked at her "you okay" Erza's eyes slowly closed and they started plummeting Lucy shouted "erza!" he shouted but Erza wasn't conscious anymore Lucy screamed and held onto her as tight as she could Lucy felt her body spinning she opened her eyes and screamed the ground was getting closer they past another cloud layer and she saw a brown streak the wind leveled out again and Lucy felt that she wasn't holding onto Erzas shoulders her hands roamed to Erzas neck but it wasn't Erza's Lucy finally opened her eyes and saw Cana's face "getting a little grabby there aren't you?" Cana asked and Set Lucy down on the ground Lucy fell to her knees her heart was still pounding "excuse me a moment" she said and Flapped once she shot into the air and landed again Tossing Erza on the ground Lucy still hadn't caught her breath when she got back Cana knelt and put a hand on her shoulder "are you okay?" She asked Lucy was shaking Cana sighed and picked her up Maka ran over "did you catch them?" She asked Cana turned around and nodded Lucy was still shaking Maka frowned "poor Lucy Guess I should've told you that there too young to fly the wings aren't fully developed she was flying using Magical energy everything would've been fine if she hadn't gone that high" Cana sighed "Maka she's not retaining any of the information in this state" she said Maka nodded "your right let's get her inside" Cana started walking and Maka went to Get Erza

Lucy looked up at Cana's face against the sun and her golden flecked brown wings and took a deep breath Instead of Cana just carrying her she wrapped her arms loosely around her neck Cana looked down "hey feeling better?" She asked Lucy nodded "yeah where's erza?" "Maka's got her she's fine" "s-she passed out" "It's because she's not supposed to fly yet she knew but she still too you up there that's" Cana's eyes turned purple "no I asked if she would, it's not Erzas fault" Cana sighed "even still younger vampires are so….Irresponsible" Cana said Lucy looked away "you know I'm 23 so you must see me as a baby too even less so since I'm not…" Cana laughed cutting her off and opened the door with her foot she walked inside the mansion and finally spoke "Lucy you're not a baby although" Lucy felt Cana hug her a little tighter "I'm starting to feel a little strangely about leaving you alone with two pre-pubescent hormonal vampires who are barely 2 years old" Cana again loosened her Grip and Laid Lucy down on the couch in her office "Cana I don't need to Lay down" Cana smiled "take a nap Lucy try to forget that you fell at least 10,000 feet" she said Pulling a blanket over Lucy's body and patted her shoulder Maka came in just as Lucy closed her eye "how much energy did you use?" She asked Cana rubbed her neck "more than I needed too Erza was heavier than I thought she was and slowing them both down with my time magic wasn't easy" "yeah but it was necessary the inertia would've torn my arm's off" "you'll show symptoms for a couple day's but these are the last couple before this cold blows over" Cana shrugged "if I get a bit sniffle I'll be fine" "no it'll be more then that you didn't have any more energy to spare and you just used more of it so you might feel weak too" Cana shrugged "not like I'm gonna die or anything it's just a cold Maka" Maka crossed her arms "but…" "Listen Maka I'm not even showing signs of a cold do you really think something like that could kill me?" Cana asked Maka shrugged "I'm not sure I mean you're getting weaker" "because I just flew at the speed of sound" Cana nearly shouted "you don't have to worry so much" "Cana you're sick?" Lucy asked sitting up Maka bit her lip and Cana sighed "no I'm not sick do I look sick?" Cana said and she sneezed Lucy couldn't help but giggle and Cana just gave up she sat down on one of the other couches and Maka walked away and closed the doors behind her Lucy sat up and hugged the blanket close to her Cana sighed Lucy shivered and looked at her "Lucy….Come on don't" Lucy pouted and Cana groaned she stood up and went over to her she wrapped one arm around Lucys shoulder and let her snuggle in "if either Mirajane or Erza smelled me on you I hope you know you're in for a night of no sleep" Lucy shrugged "I don't really care right now than you for saving me" "don't thank me I was just returning the favor" Cana said Lucy looked up at her "how tall are you?" "5.9" Lucy's jaw dropped "Jesus! I'm only 5.0" Lucy lifted Cana's hand and compared it to her own "you know that feather you gave me?" Cana nodded "why?" She asked Cana shrugged "just because giving feathers isn't considered some huge act among some vampires but to others it means something I think to Mirajane it meant a lot but Erza just wanted to show off" "what's it mean to you?" Lucy asked Cana nodded "what's with you lately it's like you and Maka are all over me" Lucy scoffed "come on Cana don't be like that" "say's the girl who just pouted because I wouldn't snuggle with her" Lucy grinned "say's the girl who obliged" Cana blushed slightly "why are you so cold anyway how long were you up above the clouds I don't know a couple minutes" Lucy said "geese you would think she would've at least grabbed you a jacket" Lucy shrugged "I did ask kind of suddenly" she said shivering and huddled closer to Cana "you're really tempting fate here aren't you" "I have no idea what you mean" she said innocently Cana laughed and leaned back on the couch "you going to sleep?" Lucy asked Cana nodded "I need all the energy I can get" Cana said and closed her eyes Lucy smiled and closed hers too she felt Cana take a deep breath and they both slipped off

"when Lucy woke up Cana was gone or trying to be she sat up and threw one of the pillows at the door Cana froze and turned around "hey Lucy I didn't think you would wake up" she said rubbing the back of her head Lucy frowned "were you trying to leave me?!" Lucy shouted Cana rubbed her neck and didn't meet her eyes Lucy scowled "just for that you get to carry me to my room" she said Cana sighed but walked back over and picked Lucy up bride style "hey you're not traumatized or anything right?" Cana asked Lucy shrugged "I might not get on a plane for a while but I should be alright" she said Cana smiled "good I was worried you'd be afraid of heights" "I would be if you hadn't saved me" "you wouldn't be here If I hadn't saved you" Cana said Lucy blushed "right…thanks again" "you don't have to thank me like I said I'm just repaying the favor" she said and set Lucy down Lucy smiled "Can I have another feather" "what happen to the first one I gave you?!" Cana asked Lucy shrugged "I just want another one" Cana reached behind her and sighed "you don't want a feather you just want to touch them" Lucy blushed and Cana Turned around she Pulled he shirt over her head and revealed a neat bundle of feathers on her back they unfurled into huge wings Lucy reached out and felt them they weren't unlike Erzas or Mirajane's but they were a fantastic color even in the dark the Gold Flecks sparkled and Feathers were softer than Mirajane's and Erzas Cana folded them again and Pulled her shirt back on she looked back at Lucy "I guess it's a human thing" she said Lucy smiled "whatever" she said Cana looked towards the door "I'm gonna go" Lucy grabbed her wrist "why are you trying so hard to get away from me?" Cana laughed "if I was trying to get away from you wouldn't have let you nap on me for 5 hours" Lucy pulled Cana towards her more "you know what I mean" she said Cana bit her lip "it's your scent" she said Lucy arched an eyebrow "my scent?" She asked "yeah it's very…Alluring" Cana said Lucy had somehow gotten her to sit down "so why resist the allure?" Lucy asked Cana sighed "Lucy if your horny go find Mirajane or something alright I gotta go" she said standing and left Lucy sighed as she was gone though she was a bit turned on by chivalry what Cana did more than excited her Lucy groaned "man why does she have to be so strong" she complained falling back to the bed she crawled under the covers and fell asleep complaining about not getting any that night

When she woke up of course Erza was there she kissed erzas forehead but Felt the presence of somebody else on her other side she turned expecting to find Mirajane but instead found Jessie sleeping in her teenage state Lucy looked at erza and Jessie and chuckled to herself "they really do look alike"

Man that took a long time! Sorry I haven't been updating every week but my house lost power for a while so no Wifi! Anyway leave me a comment down below of any new ideas thanks guy's!


End file.
